We'll be okay
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Contains small spoilers from the new movie. Read at your own risk. My take on a scene I believe they should have included in the film. Dom and Letty need to have a serious conversation about the news that has flipped their world upside down. Rated T just to be safe.


_My take on a scene that I think they should have shown in the new movie. If you haven't seen Fate of Furious yet read at your own risk as the following fic contains spoilers. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I felt the room spin and before I knew it a large hand grabbed my arm and helped me sit down. Holy shit this was not happening.

"Let… please baby say something." Dom pleaded as my vision swam back into focus.

"Just… Just give me a minute." I whispered as I shakily pulled my arm away from him.

"Letty..." He begged as I stood shakily and started for the bathroom.

"Just... I just need..." I trailed off as I reached the bathroom and locked myself in. I leant heavily against the door and took a deep shuddering breath.

Dom had a baby. A son. That's what cipher had held over him. He had a baby with Elena. Elena was dead. Dom had full custody of their son.

"Letty please come out so we can talk." I heard quietly from the other side of the door.

"I need five minutes… please just give me that." I begged back, hearing his defeated sigh in response.

"Okay, five minutes."

"Yep." I whispered back but I was so quiet there was no way he would have heard me.

Shakily I stripped off my clothes and headed for the shower. I turned the tap on hot and stepped under, not waiting a second for it to warn up. The water was a icy blast at first, jolting me before it turned scolding hot. Right in this moment I didn't care. I needed to unscramble my thoughts.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

I stood facing the closed door, as I raked my fingers through my wet hair. Shit. What I was going to say to him? What did I think about all of this? What did he expect me to do?

Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I was surprised to see him leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom staring at me. Had he been standing there this whole time?

"Hi." I said lamely not knowing what else to say.

"Hey." He said back as he pushed off the wall.

"Sorry I just-"

"Needed a minute, it's okay. I understand it's a lot to process." He finished for me and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Am I okay?" I slowly asked myself the question more so then Dom as I repeated it. He stayed quiet, eyes firmly trained on me as I took a few deep breaths.

"Dom _nothing_ about this situation that is okay, but I know why you did what you did and I understand and accept that. You did what you had to do but I wish you would have told us… would have told me."

"I couldn't risk it. I wanted to, trust me I wanted to so bad. Aiming a gun to you, seeing him hold a gun to you… jesus Letty I just about died. Every time you looked at me I felt like my heart was breaking." He spoke slowly as he stepped towards me, taking my shaking hands in his big ones.

"I know," I sighed as I squeezed his hand lightly pondering my next choice of words.

"When does he arrive?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, Shaw's bringing him." Shit, talk about no time for preparation.

"Wow… um okay." I said as I shakily extracted my hands from his and made my way over to the couch to sit again.

"I know it's a lot to process right now, I'm still trying to process if myself too." He spoke as he sat down beside me. I said nothing, lasping us both in silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I mumbled eventually as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"I want to know what you're thinking for starters." He said quietly as he ran a hand down my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"I think it sucks. I think this whole situation sucks. She should have told us, _months_ ago." I started before drawing a deep breath, getting angry would not get us anywhere.

"Yeah she should of, and I'm angry that she didn't. She's gone Letty, he has no one else but us. He's fam-"

"Family, I know." I whispered as I dropped my head to rest on my hands.

"Say it." He whispered, begging me silently.

"Say what?" I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"What you really want to say."

"If you know then why do I need to say it out loud?" I muttered.

"Because I need to hear you say it." I bit my lip as I stared straight ahead at the open balcony door.

"Say it. The longer you hold it in the worse we're both going to feel." He whispered to me as he pressed a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"I lost my memory, and I don't blame you for moving on but I hate … I hate that she gave you something that I wanted to give you. I was supposed to give you a baby, a son." I finally spoke, my voice cracking at the end as I broke down into tears. He grabbed me immediately, pulling me into his lap as he held me, whispering in my ear that everything would be okay.

"I know it's not the same, and I'm so sorry I can't take it back. I promise you this Letty, we will have that baby. Those plans won't change." I said nothing as I keep my head buried in his neck.

"He won't just be mine Let, He'll be ours too." He whispered to me and I screwed my eyes up tightly.

"I'm not his mother Dom." I mumbled as I tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip, holding me to him as he forced me to look him in the eye.

"Maybe not by blood, but you'll be the one who raises him with me. You'll be the only mother he knows." I closed my eyes as he palmed my face, not responding to his words.

"Let, you're not thinking ofleaving me are you?" He asked worriedly when I refused to say anything.

"No, I love you. I promised I would never leave." I said as I met his eyes and leaned into his touch. He let out a relieved sound as he hugged me closer again.

"I love you Letty. I know this hard right now and it's gunna take a while to get used to but we'll do it together." Dom whispered as he kissed my nose making me give a watery smile.

"I'm gunna suck at this." I half joked making him laugh too.

"Me too. We'll suck together okay?" I nodded as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Thank you." he whispered and I nodded, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
